


Mix for Cupid's Chokehold

by FrankIero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang 2012, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIero/pseuds/FrankIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Frank taps his foot on the tile and looks at anything other than Ray’s face for a long moment. Then he groans and says, "I suck at love, alright? I’m a fucking Cupid, a servant of Aphrodite for fuck’s sake, and I suck at making people fall in love.”</i>
</p>
<p>Late mix for one of the greatest fics on Bandom Big Bang this year. Thank you Megan for letting me do this and for being so excited about it. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix for Cupid's Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchboxbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboxbones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cupid's Chokehold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503498) by [matchboxbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboxbones/pseuds/matchboxbones). 



[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/?cg7b9o9pbc9iz9u)!


End file.
